Reunion
by dontrun
Summary: Former high school sweethearts Bella and Edward didn't end well. A bad break up before going off to college caused their parting of ways. Eleven years later Bella unexpectedly is reunited with the man who she has never really gotten over.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is complete and was part of the Fandom Fights Sexual Assault/Fandom for Sexual Awareness compilation. I will be posting at least a chapter a day till I have the whole thing up. Please note that I am working on my other stories when I can, if you have any questions refer to the blog or my profile page for more detailed information on the delay. **

**Beta'd by TwiDi**

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1: The Past**

I never felt as loved as I did when I was held in his arms. My darling bronze-haired man-child. When he held me in his strong arms and whispered words of love and forever in my ears, I couldn't help but melt. I can't remember a moment of my life without him. We had always promised each other; from cradle to grave, never to part. And from our first steps to our first time, it was always the story of us. The jade depths of his eyes told the story of his love and passion for me; and my brown eyes followed him in utter and complete devotion.

Then _life_ got in the way.

He got into a prestigious university on the east coast; I could only afford the state college nearby home in Washington State. He begged and pleaded with me to go with him. That he would pay for me to go closer to him. But my mind was set. A belief that our love could conquer time and distance. We fought; we had never fought before that day. We'd had little tiffs before that—especially when he spent too much money on me, or when I refused to believe him when he told me that I am, _to him_, the most magnificent creature on earth. Never had we fought like this though.

He had yelled and told me that I didn't love him as much as he loved me. I argued that we could make it work—there were vacations and ways to communicate. He cried that he couldn't live without me. I cried and told him I would always be there. We made love then; and he thought I had caved. Afterwards, he talked about our life in Boston; he started by asking if I wanted a house or an apartment. I was angered that he thought I would give up so easily. He claimed he felt deceived. He stormed out of my house and into the night.

I spent the first semester at school missing him and craving to hold him. I had decided by the end of it to transfer; I gave in. My need to be with him was greater than pride. I knew he would be home over winter break so the day he arrived I was there in the kitchen with his mom and his sister who happened to be my best friend at that time. We were baking his favorite cookies waiting for him to arrive home. We heard his arrival; and the sound of his velvet voice filled me up and made me feel whole again.

That was until I turned around to see the utter perfection of womanhood on his arm. They were like this perfectly matched set. He was tall and strong, the traces of boyhood gone completely from his handsome face. She was a curvaceous strawberry blond taller than my own 5'2 around 5'7 leaning into him. His hand was on her ass. Before he noticed me, he introduced her as his girlfriend. My world fell apart. I came out of hiding behind his mom, brushed past them and ran like the hounds of hell were after me.

Now, here I sit, almost 11 years later. I never let anyone in, I didn't trust. I had no boyfriends, no love life. I had work and my dog. I never thought I would like having a dog after killing so many goldfish but my Dad had insisted I needed the company and the security a dog brings. When he broke me, he also broke my faith in myself; I gave up on all of my dreams. I went from an English major to a nursing student at the community college. I went into nursing knowing that I could find a job at home near my Dad, in my safe little bubble. What drove me into it, also, was knowing that there would be a good strong profession where I could have some form of fiscal security to pay my bills and maybe _one day_ own my own home. I no longer wanted to dream, I just wanted to find safety where I could. I found it by shutting out the world. I no longer wrote short stories or read my old favorite novels. Who cared about fairy tales of happily ever after? After all happily ever after wasn't likely to really happen for me. I had lost my prince; he left me for a princess. Last I heard they were engaged. You see… Cinderella had made it to the ball… but the shoe had fit someone _else_.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Completely overwhelmed by the response to chapter 1. Thank you all so much! As I said this is complete, it is a short story though, only 6 chapters written for it sort of a novella. We have a time jump of 11 years from high school to now starting with this chapter.  
><strong>

**Beta'd by TwiDi**

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 2: The Present (11 years later)  
><strong>

Today was long. Too long to be honest. All I wanted to do was go home, grab a turkey sandwich and then crawl into bed with Jake, my black lab mix. I swear he could sense when I was coming home. He was always looking out the window when I pull into the drive like he'd been waiting for me. However, when I remarked to Dad about it one night, he just laughed and told me that about five or ten minutes before I came home, Jake would spin around in a circle then rush to the window, waiting for me. He has to be the most loyal friend I've ever had.

"Hey, Bella?" I turn to look at Angela, my co-worker and one of the few people that I would call a friend outside of work. It probably helped that I'd known her since we were in diapers.

"Hey, Ang."

"Bella, I hate to ask you for this… but could you possibly switch your Friday shift for my Saturday's? I know that cuts into you having three days off in a row, but Alice had called a meeting of the reunion committee and she and Jasper are having a cook out at their house that afternoon as well." She gives me a sheepish grin. "It's ok to say 'no', it's just this was a last minute thing and I'd love to go."

"Sure, Ang, no problem." I walked with her over to the scheduling desk where we put in the changes. Not like I had anything planned other than sleeping and giving Jake a bath.

"Thanks again, Bella," Angela says as we are set to leave for the day.

"Really, Angela, no problem. Have fun." I wave and get in my almost-new-minus-eight-more-payments Kia Sportage LX, and head to the Safeway for milk before going home.

At the store, I am lucky enough to dodge the advances of Eric Yorkie. Poor Eric. Everyone figured he'd get out of Forks and go on to bigger and brighter things but sadly his first year away at college as a chem major he got into drugs and ended up back in Forks. Like me, after having a dream stolen from him, he took a safer route, not trusting leaving the safety of our home town and he worked his way up to the assistant manager of Safeway.

Getting home, I was greeted by Jake. He was overly excited as usual and full of wet sloppy kisses he tried to aim at my face. After calming him, I walked towards the kitchen to put the milk away. That's when I noticed that Charlie's cruiser was outside—so hopefully he was home.

"Hey, Dad?" I call out.

"In the back yard, Bells!" I hear him yell. I looked through the open window and sure enough, there he was firing up the grill.

"Hey, old man." I grab him into a one-armed side hug.

"Hey, kiddo. Figured with this hot weather, it'd be too warm to cook inside, so steak and potatoes on the grill tonight?"

"Sounds great." Charlie was the grill master, so I knew it would be good. And he was right. It was too hot to cook inside. The temperature was almost ninety and for Forks, that was too hot. But at least we were getting some sun—a much needed natural vitamin D. "Oh, by the way I'm switching days with Angela, instead of working Friday I'm working Saturday. She is going to something at the Whitlocks'."

"Do you still have Sunday off?" I grin and assure him I do. On Sunday, the old man was turning fifty-five; and as is tradition, we were going fishing, his favorite hobby to celebrate. "Good."

"Ok, I'm gonna go out of the hospital scrubs and into some shorts."

"I'll be here. Marc's on call tonight, so I can finally kick back with a cold one and have a night with my favorite daughter and her smelly mutt." He says this while petting Jake's head.

"I'm your _only_ child; of course I'm your favorite!" I quip before taking off to change. Dad laughs. It's an old joke, but it's still funny to us.

~0~

Ugh! Saturdays are the worst day to pull at the hospital. Because of the weather, more people were out doing things, which meant we had more emergencies coming into the ER. Like the little boy with a broken leg after trying to climb a tree, pregnant woman who thought jogging at eight months was a good idea; and ended up feeling like she was in labor—she wasn't, but still at eight months, we recommend light exercise… not trying out for marathons!

"Hey, Jen, has it slowed down any?" I ask our intake worker.

"A little, the sun is going down, so, you know…" she trails off and I have to laugh.

"The kiddies have gone off to bed and their parents have quieted down as not to wake them up." She laughs as well.

"Yep, so unless we get an accident or a bar fight we should be fairly quiet tonight. The joys of living in a small town."

"So true, so true," I agree with her sentiment.

"Looks like I spoke too soon." Jen groans a little. I look over and I'm a little shocked to see Dad's deputy, Jasper Whitlock, and his wife Alice Brandon-Whitlock coming in. Jasper has his arm wrapped up, while Alice is silently crying beside him. "I'm open over here," Jen calls, after they sign in and they walk over. I step back just a little to give our triage nurse Felix a heads up but he's missing from his post again. Probably sneaking a smoke.

"—and I wrapped it in ice and drove him here as quickly as possible." Alice is telling Jen.

"Alice, honey, calm down. It's just a little burn," he tells her softly.

"A little burn!" She exclaims, "Jasper you fell onto a hot grill, we are just lucky the flames had gone down or you'd be in a lot worse shape."

"Hey, Jen, why don't you get deputy Whitlock's information from his wife; and I'll take him into triage so I can get a look at that burn. The quicker it's treated the quicker it can heal." Jen looks at me with thanks and relief in her eyes.

"Is that ok with the two of you?" She asks them and Alice jumps from her chair, runs and hugs me.

"Thank you! I'm so worried; please, take care of my Jazzy."

"Umm… ok, I will." I pat her on the back, awkwardly, in kind of… a _there, there_ gesture.

After untangling myself from the smaller woman's very strong grasp Jasper follows me into the triage room. I start by taking the moist towel off of his arm so I can take a look at his burn. I pull out the form for the doctor and let him know it is a nine percent on the rule of nines chart; and that for the most part it was a severe first degree burn. And that only a minor section of the burn was more severe at a second degree burn level with mild blistering. Really, Deputy Whitlock got off lightly for having a run in with a hot grill. Most of his burn looked like it was a severe sun burn almost. I know that he'll mostly go by with the re-epithelialization and that we will be able to help his discomfort. Dr. Jane Pewter was on ER rotation tonight and she loves to give out Vicodin and Percocet. We nicknamed her Jane the pain reliever.

"I'm so glad you didn't wrap this in ice, people don't realize that ice can actually cause _more_ problems," I say shaking my head. The ice can mess with the body temperature and can also freeze to the burns causing more damage in the long run. The best thing for a burn is to wrap it in a moist sterile bandage or a moist clean towel. This helps to stop the burn and recover from adhering to each other; as well as keeping the burn clean, so no infection can get in causing more damage.

"Basic first aid, every cop has to have it in the State of Washington to be on the force." His accent really was adorable.

I remember when Alice Brandon came home from college at Baylor University with her own cowboy on her arm. Literally, his parents own a ranch and raise beef cattle. However, after a huge fight, the Whitlocks cut Jasper off for marrying Alice instead of the girl they wanted him to marry and the pair ran off to Vegas and got hitched. Alice came home and started teaching—I think fourth grade, though I'm not sure. And Jasper joined the force and works with my Dad. The only reason I know their story is because men gossip like old women when it's just men around; and Jasper had filled Charlie in on everything, who in turn had told me.

"You mean, Charlie didn't just learn it because of my general lack of coordination?" Though it had gotten better over the years, I remember a time when I always had a busted lip or knee from falling down.

"No, though he has told us at the station that the training helped him out a lot as a single Dad," Jasper says, laughing.

"Hey, Bells," Felix calls, coming into the small triage room.

"Felix," I greet in return then give him my assessment of Jasper's burn. "How about I go see if we have an available bed, while you finish up?"

"Sounds good," Felix replies. After making sure that Felix knew that blood pressure and temp still needed to be checked, I go off to find that a bed is open and that Jasper is next in line so we are able to quickly move him into the small curtain-made room.

"Bella, could you maybe send Alice back here? I just know she is going to drive someone nuts with her worry out there."

"Sure, while I do that, Felix can help you get changed into this gown." I toss the generic hospital gown at Jasper and rush off to find his wife who is actually driving Jen nuts.

"Mrs. Whitlock, I'm sorry these things take time. I will let you know when you can go back there, I assure you we are not trying to keep you away from your husband," Jen says in a firm, nice yet frustrated voice.

"It's been ten minutes, surely…" she trails off when she sees me waiting.

"Mrs. Whitlock I've come to give you a personal escort back to your husband." She smiles and jumps up. I give Jen a discrete wink and Mr. Jones, who is sitting in the waiting room waiting for his neighbor to finish up, says "Amen," loud enough for us all to hear.

"Thank you for praying for my Jasper," Alice tells him, rushing to hug him, then comes over to take my arm. "Let's go see my man." She smiles widely and I have this feeling she really thought that Mr. Jones was praying for Jasper, and not just thanking God that Alice was leaving him to the silence of the waiting room.

While we walk, I calm her down, assuring her that the doctor will be in quickly and that from my professional opinion Jasper's burns could have been worse. I told her that I really wasn't allowed to give a diagnosis; that the doctor is there for that, but that I had seen worse burns in my seven years in nursing.

"We should really do lunch sometime, Bella," Alice informs me, "I mean, we've known each other forever, but we don't really know each other. And, I promise, I'm not usually such a worry wart, or as annoying as I've been tonight. Jasper fell into the grill, pushing out a five-year old away from it, and the shock got to me. That and pregnancy hormones," she explains. "Jasper!" She exclaims and rushes to her husband, when we get to his cubby.

"I need to go check in on another patient. The doctor should be back in soon. I'll be back," I say politely and walk away.

I know Alice isn't evil, and I've seen her for years, she's always been sweet and kind. However, that doesn't mean I want to do lunch with her. It's probably wrong, but she is best friends with Rosalie Cullen, my _former_ childhood best friend. Rose and I had a huge falling out. We promised to remain friends even though Edward and I had broken up, but she became friends with Tanya, Edward's new girlfriend. And when she was a bridesmaid in their wedding, we had a huge falling out. Rose kept talking about the wedding and it hurt to hear about it and we ended up fighting. I felt betrayed, because she knew I still loved her brother. She told me that she felt that I should just give up and move on. She called me pathetic; and I called the friendship '_over'_. When she moved to Port Angeles after she graduated from UDub, she started dating Emmett Brandon, Alice's older cousin. After that she and Alice became best friends and I really didn't see how I could be friends with Alice. Alice's parties always featured Rose; and I know that Rose is Alice and Jasper's son's, Peter, Godmother.

"Hey, Bella, isn't your shift over?" Amy, the sweet new nurse, asks when I pass her desk. I look up at the clock and see that I can in fact go home.

"Yep, five minutes ago." I laugh. I fill her in on my cases, log out and go home. Somehow, I was able to slip past Alice and her nice invitation.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok I guess there was some confusion about time. Chapter 2 was 11 years after high school graduation. Yes Edward was a dick, but remember all we have is Bella's pov. Thanks again for the wonderful response to this short story! I want to thanks Kennedy Nicole Cullen for rec'ing this on her FB page. Her sight The Lemonade Stand is awesome, if you haven't checked it out you should :0) tehlemonadestand(dot)blogspot(dot)com .  
><strong>

**Beta'd by TwiDi**

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Edward<strong>

How the heck did I get talked into coming to this thing? Oh right, Angela. That and a half bottle of Patron—and owing her for puking in her rose bushes. That is how I got stuck with coming to 'The classes of 2000 and 2001 Ten-year Reunion'. Due to the economy, Forks High school reunions were done two classes at a time. All together, there were about seventy-five people here; and that included spouses that didn't attend our school.

"Loosen up, Bella. You look hot, there is pretty decent music going and we look hotter and younger than most of the other people here." Angela, who had three gin and tonics in her already, was in the mood to party down. Ben just shook his head and gave me his supportive thumbs up.

I had to admit though, she was right. We looked _good_. She was wearing this white slightly-dressy sun dress that showed her cleavage to its full potential; and I was actually rocking heels. The shoes jumped off the sales rack right into my cart. The red gladiator sandals were a perfect complement to my red sleeveless stretch jersey with ruffles dress.

"Bella!" I turn and see Alice dragging Jasper up to our table. "Angela! Both of you look so hot tonight!" she informs us. Alice is a ball of cuteness in her pink halter-neck silk dress, with just a tiny bit of sparkle embellishment around the bottom edge.

"You too, Alice," I reply, because Angela just jumps up and hugs her before grabbing a drink off a passing tray. "Ang is a bit boomed," I inform Alice and Jasper.

"So is about half of the room." Jasper laughs out.

"Oh, let's dance, this is my jam!" Angela squeals grabbing Ben to go dance to the Macarena. I was so going to get her later for calling this "her jam".

"Ang and alcohol are like a kid and pixie sticks, not a good idea for the two to _convene,_" I tell the pair. "How is the arm?"

"Great, the cream has really helped; and you can hardly see it anymore."

"It's amazing what three weeks and some antibiotic cream can do for you," I joke.

"Speaking of three weeks, missy, I haven't forgotten that I invited you to lunch." Alice gives me a sweet smile as she sits in one of the empty chairs.

"Alice, I just don't think it's a good idea." I say softly. "You seem nice. You've always seemed nice, but…" I'm cut-off when the blond amazon-beauty that was once upon a time my best friend walks over to the table.

"There you are, Alice, I've been looking all over for you, you have to come and say hi to…" Rose stops abruptly when she notices me. "Bella," she greets; and I can't quite make up her tone, it's almost too quiet to hear. I really have no idea how she is going to respond to seeing me; we've spent over eight years ignoring each other.

"Rose," I say in a neutral voice. Rose is wearing red too, only her dress is low cut, while mine is sleeveless and goes all the way up to my neck.

"Hey, Rosie, did you find Al?" A large handsome bear of a man comes up from behind Rose and wraps his arms around her waist. "Oh, there you are. Hey, cuz," he greets Alice then looks at me. "Emmett Brandon." He introduces himself. "Wait. You're Bella, right?" I nod. He opens his mouth to sat something, but before he can get it out, I hear _him_.

"Emmett, did you have to take off leaving me to fend off Jessica Stanley's advances?"

I never once imagined he'd be here. In the eleven years since I'd last seen him, I heard that he had never been back to Forks. His parents moved to Seattle years ago. His father becoming Chief of staff at Seattle Memorial. Rose went to school in Seattle then moved to Port Angeles. There was never a reason for him to come here. Plus, Agnes at the Safeway had overheard Edward's wife complain about how small and boring Forks was and how _hillbilly_ the people here seemed to be. I couldn't see her wanting to come to a bunch of small town hicks' high school reunion. Though here he was, standing there before me in light green button down and light grey dress slacks—looking so handsome, he could be in movies. I swear, he looks better now. Though he has some light purple shadows under his eyes, a sure sign he hasn't been sleeping. And his hair was a mess, a sign that he's been agitated since the last time he combed it. I'm assuming the blame goes on Jess for that agitation. But he still looked beautiful.

"Bella?" It's almost a whisper, my name uttered from his lips. It's been so long.

"Edward," I somehow get out of my mouth without sounding like an imbecile.

"Dance with me?" He asks holding his hand out to me.

"Your wife…"

"Won't care," he assures me, taking my hand into his much larger one and leading us to the dance floor.

The soft strands of Westlife's _Swear It Again _are playing as our backdrop. He pulls me close. And even though I want to hate him, it feels like home. He doesn't say a word, just gently presses us closer, his chin resting against my hair. By the end of the song, I could feel myself falling apart. I need my house, my privacy so that I can break in private. I just have to do it while keeping my pride, I can't let him know how much it still hurts.

We go back to the table and I see that Ben has rejoined us. Angela is nowhere in sight. Rose and Alice are talking about some shoe sale that they can't wait to hit up, while Emmett is telling Ben and Jasper about some new video game that he wants to get when it comes out. Edward pulls my chair out for me and I thank him. He pulls the chair beside me out and sits. This just keeps getting weirder and more uncomfortable with every passing moment.

"Bella, isn't that your purse vibrating?" Ben asks. I look and confirm it is. I quickly pull out my cell and see Angela's name on the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answer hesitantly.

"Hey, it's me; you look like you needed help."

"Yes." _Thank_ _you_, _Ang_.

"Do you want to leave?" I feel like we are playing secret agent with all these 'yes and no' questions.

"Yes, that sounds right."

"I saw your face while you were dancing with him, Bella, and I know if it was me, I'd want an out without looking like I was running. I thought maybe you could pretend I was Charlie or something and say you are needed at home or work or something." _My friend, you are a genius._

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll be right there." Angela laughs.

"Good, good, Bells." She does this silly impression of my father and I have to hold back a laugh.

"On my way, see you soon." We disconnect the call and I turn to the table. "Sorry, I have to go. Charlie needs me." I say my 'goodbyes', and Edward is looking at me funny. Like he wants to say something. As quickly as I can, without falling, I make my way to the door and out to my car.

The drive home is quiet. I refuse to listen to music, in case it invokes some memories or feelings inside me. I just want to make it home safely, then I can fall apart. When I pull into the driveway, Charlie's cruiser is there, so at least if anyone drives by, it doesn't look like I lied.

"Hey, honey, have a good time?" he asks from his lazy boy. A beer in hand and a baseball game on screen.

"Uhh…" I can't get anything else out.

"Bella?" Dad puts down his beer and comes over to me. I look in his warm brown eyes and I can't help it, I grab him into a hard hug.

"Edward." Is all I can say.

"Oh, baby girl, shhh… it will be ok." Charlie holds me and rocks me. He knows. Charlie can read me better than anyone else. He was there when I lost Edward. He was the one that pulled me out of my funk, threatening to make me see a therapist. Instead, I talked to him. There in his arms, I hoped that my Daddy could fix it again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is called The Truth, if that gives you any idea what is in it ;0) <strong>

**For those waiting on a Homecoming update, it is with my prereader, and should go to my beta tonight :0) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I'm posting today's chapter early, cause I'm nice like that ;0) To those I've made cry, I'm sorry! To those who hate Edward, this chapter might make you like him or hate him worse.  
><strong>

**Beta'd by TwiDi**

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Truth<strong>

Sleep wasn't something that came easy last night. I tossed and turned and maybe got two hours at the most. Finally giving up, I went downstairs and made a pot of strong coffee. Thankfully, I don't have work today.

After downing the first cup, I pour a second and take Jake out. Charlie had one of those invisible fences put in the front yard and a real fence in the back. Not that we really needed them as Jake is great about staying close by us. This morning, I was taking advantage of the front yard's fence so I could sit out on the porch swing and drink my coffee, while Jake does his thing.

Even though it's summer, we were having a nice cool morning. The breeze was blowing gently, the clouds were for once at bay and the humidity was low. It was a perfect morning in complete contradiction to the way that I'm feeling inside. A thunderstorm would be more in keeping with the jumbled emotions at war within me right now.

Last night for the first time in eleven years, I was in Edward Cullen's arms. He held me close as we danced, and he smelled so good. So much like he did eleven years ago. He had more muscles now that was for sure, but he still felt like my Edward. Like my home.

Jake's barking jerked me back to the present. A black sedan was pulling into the driveway behind my car. It wasn't familiar, and the windows were slightly tented, so it was hard to see who was in there. Of course, when the door opened and there he was, my heart dropped into my stomach. My breathing felt like it stopped for a minute.

"Bella, can we talk?" Edward moves towards me. And Jake just sits barking at the strange man in his yard. Pulling myself together a little, I respond.

"Edward, I really don't see where we have anything to say to one another. Why don't you go home to your wife and talk to her." I wonder if I sounded as bitter as I think I did.

"I don't have a wife anymore, Bella. I haven't for a _long_ time. And I think we have a lot to say to one another. Please, just give me a few minutes of your time." His green eyes were intense and I shuddered under their force. He wasn't married anymore? When did that happen?

"Ten minutes." I could give him that, I could surely hold myself together for that long. Couldn't I?

"Thank you." He smiles and I try not to melt. I call Jake and we head into the house, I really don't want the neighbors to have gossip material, so talking inside is the best option for us.

"So…" I wave my hand at him before sitting in Charlie's recliner. Edward sits gently on the sofa and takes a deep breath.

"Eleven years ago, I made the biggest mistake of my life." He says and my jaw is aching to drop, but thankfully, I have enough control still to stop it. "For years, I've thought about it, Bella. What went wrong… How I lost the most important person in my life… I put all that angst, all my frustrations into school and work. I graduated college a year early and graduated medical school top of my class. I finished my residency with offers from many big name hospitals wanting me. None of this has left me feeling fulfilled. There's always been this piece of me missing, the piece that makes me whole. I've been working with Dad in Seattle for the past three months. Each day, I wake up and have to talk myself out of driving down here to see you."

"Edward…" I don't know what to say. He holds up a finger and starts talking again.

"At eighteen, I thought I was a man. I had these visions of the two of us living in an apartment in Boston. I'd go to Harvard, you'd go to UMass and we'd live happily ever after. In my head it was perfect. When you refused to come with me, my ego was blown, because surely that meant that you didn't love me as much as I loved you." He gives a bitter laugh. "I was eighteen, and had no concept of the real world. All I saw was that you were either against me or with me. I felt rejected. I felt like all the years we had been together were a lie."

"I loved you, Edward. I can't believe you would think otherwise." I was pissed.

"Bella, please let me finish." I nod and glare at him to go on. "Like I said this was when I was eighteen. I don't know if you know this or not, but my Mom followed my Dad to college and they've always been the example of perfect true love to me. So, when you wouldn't come with me, I just felt like you never loved me like I loved you. I realize now that I was only thinking of myself, and my wants and needs. In all that time, I never once thought about how I could compromise and stay closer to you. It was all you having to bend to my will, or you not loving me. With age comes wisdom, Bella. At that time, I was a spoiled kid who was used to getting his way. Until that day, Bella, you'd always done things my way and I see how truly selfish I was; and I had to come and apologize. I know now how stupid and egotistical, how selfish I really was… and I wanted you to know that I'm so sorry for that."

"Thank you?" Shit! I had no idea how to respond to that.

"I also never thought of how you would take my offer to pay for your college too, Bella. I know you worked and Charlie saved for your school. In my head, I was going to take care of you, so I'd pay for it. I got half of my trust fund from Grandpa Masen that year; and I knew I could take care of you. I had a plan. After you agreed to go, I was going to ask you to marry me. I had a ring and everything." He sighs. "I was so dumb, so fucking young and inexperienced with the real world."

"You hurt me." Slips out quietly from my lips.

"I hurt us both, Bella. I should have stayed closer to home. Hell! U-Dub is an excellent school! I could have gone there as easily as Harvard. My pride was hurt. So I loaded up my car and left Forks. Knowing in my mind that if you had really loved me, you would have come after me. After three weeks without a word, I gave up, thinking that you didn't even care."

"It didn't take you long to move on, though." I sneer. I couldn't help it, all my anger from the past was coming forward.

"Tanya," he says like the name taste foul in his mouth. "She was in two of my classes and lived in the same dorm. I helped her with chemistry homework and she became my confidant. She told me about the boy from back home that broke her heart when she left to go to school; and I told her about you. I felt like she understood where I was coming from. We built a friendship and one night she came to me in tears. Her sister had called to tell her that her boyfriend from back home had moved on with another girl. I suddenly was filled with images of you and some other guy. If her boyfriend could move on, then you could too."

"But I hadn't, Edward, I was still waiting for you to come back to me. In my heart, you were still my boyfriend." I inform him.

"As I've already said, I was an idiot. So, Tanya and I decided to try being more than friends. She didn't want to go home for Christmas and face her ex with his new girlfriend, who she told me was actually one of her old best friends, so I invited her home with me. Even after seeing your devastated face, I stayed with Tanya—even if I wanted to run after you, to pull you into my arms and tell you I love you. After we went back to school, we kept seeing one another. I took summer classes to avoid coming back to Washington and Tanya did too.

In October, I was starting to cool things off with her, but she came to me and told me that she was pregnant, so I married her. I never really loved Tanya, I cared about her, but I can't say that I loved her at any point," he mutters.

"You're a Dad?" I feel like I could hurl at this point.

"No." He shakes his head. "After the wedding, we got settled into an apartment off campus. Dad called and asked if we'd like to fly out for his birthday. I was all for it, but Tanya didn't want to fly _pregnant_. She stayed at the apartment and I flew to Seattle to see my folks. When I got back to Boston, Tanya told me she had a miscarriage."

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I could see the pain in his face.

"She lied, Bella. I found out two years later, by accident. Like I said, I never loved Tanya, and I married her for our child. A child she claimed we lost. I tried to make it work. Until me, there was no history of divorce in the Cullen family, marriage is for keeps. However, I was miserable, the longer we were married the more we drifted apart. I couldn't even say she was my friend any more. She loved spending my money though. I had to put my foot down and cut off her spending. One day, I overheard her and her mother talking. Carmen, her mother, was telling her that she needed to give me a child so that I wouldn't leave. Tanya laughed and informed her mother that she couldn't even have kids. That she had been trying to get knocked up to tie me to her, but after a year of trying she went to the doctor and he said that she was completely infertile."

"Oh my God," I whisper.

"Carmen asked her if it was the miscarriage that caused that and Tanya laughed. She told her mother she had faked everything, with the help of a doctor who she slept with. You see, I found out—with some digging, that I wish I had done before I got involved with Tanya—that her family was at one point, very well off. Over the years, they lost their money in bad investments and in lazy heirs who did nothing to replenish their fortune. Tanya grew up spoiled and the bank of Mommy and Daddy was depleted, so she decided to find a new source of funding."

"I don't understand. I thought you bonded over broken hearts?"

"Remember I said Tanya lived in my dorm?" I nod in agreement, that I do remember. "When I confronted her, she confessed that she had overheard me on my phone with Rose one night. She heard our conversation and got out of it that I had lost my girlfriend and that I was torn up about it. She had seen my car, my clothes and from being in my classes she knew my name. With a little digging, she found out that my mother's family is Masen Pharmaceuticals. She hired someone to investigate and she knew that I had not only inherited a good portion of stocks in the company that paid me dividends each quarter but also a huge lump sum of money with more to come. I was a cash cow to her. So she acted up as the female version of me. A broken hearted soul, from a well-to-do family name, trying to make it at Harvard and heal from the loss."

"If her family was broke, how could she afford Harvard?" I was stunned that this person would go to such lengths for money.

"Tanya wasn't stupid. She knew from a young age that the coffers were running low at home. She got a partial scholarship, a ton of loans and in her second year, a rich husband to help pay her bills." He snorts and leans back rubbing his head.

"Oh, Edward, that's horrible."

"She knew I was a vulnerable mark and she went after me. So many times I almost came back that first semester, but she talked me out of it. And after the divorce, I wanted to come and apologize; to tell you everything. I just didn't want to interrupt your life. I figured you have moved on, so an ex showing up begging for forgiveness and telling you that he never quite got over you, wouldn't be something you really wanted." He sighs again. "I pushed myself through school; I became pretty hard and kept everyone at arm's length. You see, I came to believe that Tanya was my punishment for hurting you."

Between the pain in his voice and his eyes, I knew he meant every word he said. Had he hurt me? Yes. But didn't I hurt him as well? I mean, I could have compromised and gone with him, or at least been the bigger person and called him after he left. I waited till he came back home before making a move. And I know that the main reason I waited was because I hoped he had been homesick enough to want to stay. I would have followed him, but I had wanted him to bend to my will, to what I wanted and stay with me.

"I'm sorry too, for my part," I say simply.

"Bella, this is all on me, baby." He insists.

"Edward, ever heard that it takes two? I could have done more as well. Instead, I stayed home and wallowed in self-pity. I could have called. I could have done so many things. Like you said, age brings wisdom. Up until that point, you and I lived in this perfect little bubble where nothing could touch us."

"I'm ninety-nine percent at fault then." He cracks that beautiful crooked smile.

"How about sixty-five?" I joke back and he laughs.

"I can live with that." He raises an eyebrow. "But only if you'll have dinner with me tonight." My heart stuttered in my chest. _Is he asking me out?_

"Edward, I don't know…" I trail off.

"Bella, please, we can talk some more, catch up and enjoy a nice meal. I've missed you so much, not just as my girlfriend, but also as my best friend." His sad look has always been my down fall. And really don't I owe it to myself? If it sucks, maybe I'll finally be free to move on with someone else. And if it is wonderful, maybe I could have Edward again.

"Deal, if we go to Port Angeles, too many gossips in this town."

"Deal. I'll pick you up at seven?" I agree and he stands to leave. "Till then, Bella." He gently places his hand on my cheek before going to the door.

"Till then," I agree.

I stood in the doorway and watched him drive away. Was it a sign that while he was here, I felt whole and when he left it was like the hole in my heart came back? Looking one last time where his car had driven off to, I sigh and turn to go back inside. This was either the best or stupidest decision in my life. Only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not everything is fine and dandy, but things move quickly because it is a SHORT story. Hope you don't hate Edward as much. Once again thanks for all the support :0) <strong>

Also Homecoming is with TwiDi for beta'ing as I write this so update in the next 16 to 48 hours ;0)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and the love... When I wrote this it was for the Sexual Assault Awareness compilation and their was a word limit. So I'm thinking I might go back later and do an outtake or two to fill in some blanks. I'm thinking the Bella/Edward fight before he went to college, Rose/Bella fight and what happened between them. And maybe a couple more dates and other things on how they made up...**

**Here is the last full chapter before the Epilogue.  
><strong>

**Beta'd by TwiDi**

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Still in Love with You<strong>

He showed up at seven on the dot. Charlie gave him a look that clearly told him _hurt my baby again, and I'll hide the body where it won't be found._ We left quickly, mainly because I feared for Edward's life.

The car ride to Port Angeles was comfortable. Edward told me about life as a doctor and some funny stories from his residency that included walking in on his adviser and another resident in the middle of orally pleasing each other. I told him about my job and he found it funny that the girl who hated blood was now a nurse. I jokingly smacked his arm and laughed with him.

Dinner was at a new and quiet surf and turf restaurant where Edward ordered this massive steak and I had the shrimp scampi. For dessert, we went to Gino's a gelato place that we often went to when we were younger. It was nostalgic but at the same time fresh and new. Conversation flowed easy, and to me, I hadn't felt this free in years. A little part of my brain continued to caution me not to jump to quickly, that he might just be looking for his friend back; and I kept asking myself if that would be enough, but I've yet to find the answer to that.

"I was wondering if you have Saturday off work?" He asks out of the blue.

"Yes, right now my rotation has Saturdays off."

"Would you… I mean, _will_ you go out with me again next Saturday?" He looks so scared that I'll turn him down. I smile, I can't help it.

"Yes, I'd love too." His relief was written all over his face. He grabs my hand and we walk back to the car.

The ride home was much of the same easy going conversation. Though, both of us got quiet when we reached the Forks boarder. I wasn't ready to say goodnight; and I'm hoping his silence is for the same reason. When we reach my house he walks me to the door, much like he had so many times in the past. Only this time he kisses my forehead instead of my lips and says a sad 'goodnight'. In the house, I change quickly and crawl into bed where I let out a happy squeal that I can't contain. It might be too soon, but my hope is building that maybe—just maybe—he still feels the same as me.

~0~

Two months of dating and we hadn't gone passed hand holding and a kiss on the forehead at night. At least, I think we are _dating._ It could be two old friends hanging out. We'd been to restaurants, the movies, a play that the Port Angeles players put on, the summer carnival and the Seattle aquarium. I mean, I've had so much fun and felt so happy that I could float on air. But this rope of confusion is what is tying me to the ground. What is _this_ to Edward?

"You ready?" He asks. Today we were headed to his parents' house where they are having their annual summer barbeque. I had arrived the night before and spent it in Edward's guest room so that we could get there early to help Esme and Carlisle set up.

"Edward?" Before I could stop myself, I spit it out. "What are we doing? I mean, are you just wanting us to be friends, or…?" My face is probably as red as the strawberries we had consumed for breakfast, but a girl needs to know these things.

"Bella, I won't lie, I'm hoping that we are trying to be together again. But if you just want to be friends, I will have to live with that." He pushes his hand in his hair and then growls. "No, damn it, I can't just be your friend." Before I know it, he's wrapped his arms around me, pulled me to him and his lips assault mine.

Warmth floods me as I'm taken over. Edward's lips, Edward's touch. Edward's smell. They consume me. I quickly throw myself into his kiss. Lips matching lips. Light nips and I gently tug on his bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth. He moans—he'd always loved that little move. His hands moved to cup my ass, mine latch on to the back of his neck. He presses me down onto the sofa, his tongue slipping in-between my lips. Mine rubs along his, they dance together, in a way so familiar, yet so much more now. Everything about this feels so right, so much more than it once was. Our separation left us with a deeper connection, I can feel it. I know he can too. It's in his every touch, his longing and his love.

He leans back and pulls his shirt off, the boy I remembered is still in his face, but the body is that of a strong man. There is a new scar above his navel and I trace it with my fingertips.

"First year residency, a druggie got a hold of a scalpel, I needed six stitches." I sit up and kiss it gently. He kisses the top of my head in response.

I sit back and pull my shirt off. If we are doing this, I want him to know I'm all in. He grins and reaches forward he places a kiss atop each bra-covered mound. He looks at me, his fingers brushing the front clasps of my bra and I nod. He gently unhooks it, and takes my right nipple into his mouth. My back arches and I moan. He works my left breast with his hand and I slip my hands up and down his back, running my nails over his skin. He groans and bucks his hips into me; He's hard, like really hard.

I push him backwards and he sits up. He gives me a questioning look and I smile what I hope is a sexy smile. He laughs and I push him down so that he is on his back. I stand up a bit and slip my shorts off, before making quick work of his pants. It's been too long and while foreplay is nice, I want him inside me where he belongs. He touches my panties and growls when he feels how damp they are. He sits up a bit and pulls them down to reveal my sex. I'm secretly glad that I keep myself trimmed up, because full bush would have ruined this moment. He kisses each one of my thighs, and runs his hand over my naked ass, before his other hand begins to work my clit. I sound like a bad porno with the noises I'm making, but it's been so long. It takes less time than usual for me to find release and I go to return the favor and he stops me. He pulls me so that I'm straddling him even more and I reach down and position him at my entrance before moving down and claiming him once again.

We move in time with one another, thrust for thrust, up and down, in and out. Grunting and moaning. I feel more alive than ever. I swirl my hips, and his cock hits me in just the right spot. So, I do it again. I watch as his eyes roll backwards, so I know this works for him as well. He moves his hand and rubs my clit again. Before I know it, my walls are clenching and I can feel myself fall over the edge. He's not far behind and soon we are a mess of sweaty limbs and wet cum. He pulls me close and keeps kissing my head telling me how beautiful and wonderful I am.

"I'm still in love with you, Bella, I never stopped." His voice is full of emotion.

"I'm still in love with you too." My words speak so much truth that it almost hurts.

"Forever this time, baby." He promises.

"Forever." I swear back to him.


	6. Epilogue

**Thank you all again for the warm (mostly warm lol) welcome this little diddy had. Like I said I might do some outtakes later. I want to work on finishing up my other works first.  
><strong>

**Beta'd by TwiDi**

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Epilogue Three Years Later<strong>

Edward was running late from the hospital again. I know he had three surgeries to perform today and I just hope that nothing bad happened to one of his patients. I twist my wedding ring and look out the bay window one more time. I wish he'd hurry up so I can tell him the good news.

"Ma." I look over at the baby swing and laugh. Our precious daughter Piper was waving at her favorite toy that was lying on the ground beside her. She must have thrown the stuffed dog again. It was her favorite game, making Mommy and Daddy play fetch.

"Piper, one of these days Mommy is just going to let the puppy stay there." I tell her sweetly, though I don't really mean it. Our sweet one, eighteen month old could probably get away with anything as much as we love her.

"Baby, I'm home." Edward calls coming through the door. I hand Piper her dog and rush to greet him.

"Hi," I whisper between heated kisses. Thankfully this time the door was closed and we weren't giving the neighbors another peep show.

"Mmmm… I missed you and shortcake today."

"We missed you too. Though we did have a visitor."

"Really, who?" he asks.

"Rose." He smiles, I know he's happy that Rosalie and I worked through our issues a while ago. It took some time, but we were well on our way to rebuilding our friendship. And Alice and I had built one as well.

"And how was my fair sister?"

"Good and _married_." His eyes bulge out.

"What?" Em and Rose had been living together for years, but had yet to get married.

"Yep. When they went Skiing in Aspen last week, they swung by Vegas on the way home and tied the knot. Your Mother doesn't know whether to kill them or hug them."

"I bet. Shit! Dad is probably just happy he didn't have to pay for a Rose-style wedding." I laugh and agree, Rose would have been a Bridezilla from hell.

"They are going to have a small reception for family and friends though. Rose insists that Emmett just wants to see how many toaster ovens they can get."

"We can give him one of ours." Edward laughs. We had received five of them for wedding gifts. Edward and I gave one to Charlie, and still had three unused in the attic.

"How about we give him two, one from us and one from Piper?"

"Good idea, love."

"Da!" Our baby girl finally notices her Daddy and he rushed to her side.

"Hello, baby love." I giggle at the way she automatically tries to give him Eskimo-kisses. "You look so much like your mother." He tells her softly.

"She looks like you," I argue. It's an argument we have frequently.

"She looks like us." He concedes. "She is the product of us, the perfect symbol of how much we love each other."

"Forever." I remind him.

"Forever." He agrees.


End file.
